Witherxen
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Zanarakz: Population 3800, mixed dwarf and halfling. The town sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by several bridges. It is governed by a mayor, a female dwarf named Frorin. The Shrine of Angels is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Huham: Population 330, primarily human, some elf. The village is encircled by a crumbling stone wall. It is governed by a mayor, a female elf named Bely. #Nargundum: Population 110, primarily dwarf, some other civilized races. The village sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male dwarf named Kharin. #Sigunto: Population 22000, primarily bugbear, some other monstrous races. The city lies in the shadows of ancient stone statues. It is ruled by a monstrous tyrant, a female vampire named Hilda. #Eredhen: Population 1800, mostly elf, some halfling. The town is defended by a series of arcane wards. It is governed by a mayor, a female halfling named Nerwenye. #Knebrook: Population 3700, mostly human, some bugbear. The town is built upon a grid of streets and alleys. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, who are secretly backed by a dragon named Anacer. #Lacot: Population 4100, mixed human and elf and half-elf. A maze of wooden walls divides and encircles the town. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Artcorht. The Academy of Burium is located here. #Fydale: Population 1300, primarily human, some minotaur. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and towers. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Hunla. Fydale is infamous for its heavy-handed town guard. #Adris: Population 66, mixed elf and human. The thorp is defended by a few simple arcane wards. It is governed by a mayor, a male elf named Artgan. There is a single tavern, The Maiden and Flail. #Gunala: Population 690, mixed dwarf and gnome. The village is built around a ring of ancient stone monoliths. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, led by a female gnome named Ragnhe. Divindades Locais Jedememnon, the God of Badlands and Lies, visible to mortals only as a bald old man holding a dagger. Tary, the Outer Goddess, who appears as a auroch with horns like a rhinoceros. Cobert, the God of Truth and Lies, seen in dreams as a fatherly man with the head of a swine, playing a harp. Rogarr, the God of Destruction, who visits in visions as a figure with the shell of a turtle, holding a set of scales. Adraten, the God of the Deep, most often depicted as an attractive boy wearing garlands of flowers. Gromira, the Goddess of Lakes and Rivers, who visits in visions as a monstrous girl. Edrerie, the Goddess of Spiders, who appears as a robed warrior-maiden holding a hammer. The Deep God, visible to mortals only as a chained snake with the head of a swine. The Common Goddess, seen in dreams as a woman holding an infant. The Sextal Goddess, most often depicted as a woman holding a lantern. Rusmy, the Goddess of the Dead and the Floods, visible to mortals only as a mean-spirited mother. Clemwyn, the God of Commerce and Agony, who appears as a huge scarab beetle. Encontros